


It Could Be Anybody

by mswisegal



Category: Wayne (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Del hates it man, F/M, First Meetings, Young Love, where it exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswisegal/pseuds/mswisegal
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words you say to your soulmate is written on your skin and stuff.





	1. Wayne Sr.

The moment Wayne was born, Wayne Sr. knew that his little boy would be special. It was a strange feeling, fatherhood, despite him not being new to this kind of thing since this was his second son and his first is five years old.

Maureen thought differently, she never wanted another kid. They could barely eat and what of his eldest? Will they be able to pay for his tuition?

It wasn’t something Wayne Sr. can’t handle but Maureen had enough.

Before he knew it, it was too late. Maureen took off with this douchebag named Calvin, a former friend of his.

With his fucking car.

He knew from the start that he and Maureen weren’t destined, what was written on the lower back above her ass isn’t what he first said, and what was written on his chest wasn’t her’s either.

But that didn’t stop them from hooking up and him getting the woman knocked up.

What he didn’t expect however was that Calvin and Maureen were-

 _'Well good for them, those two belong together.’_ he bitterly thought as he drank a shot of his last whiskey bottle.

Wayne was five at the time, staring at the window, expecting the mom that had left him to come back and read him to bed. For a moment, Wayne Sr. let himself feel, what kind of father would let his son grow up like this?

He failed and his eldest seemed to have blamed him too until he left to join the marines without a word.

Wayne’s mark revealed itself when he was eating his last box of cereal, he was thirteen and Wayne Sr. was sitting in his chair, a bit more tired than usual.

He thought at the time that the boy just wrote it in his knuckles or something and yelled at him to clean it off in the sink. Wayne confused on how it got there, quickly stood up to put his left hand under the water and rubbed it as hard as he can with his thumb.

“It’s not comin’ off.” Wayne said horrified that his father might beat the shit out of him for it but Wayne Sr. caught on pretty quickly.

Out of everything in the English language that could be on Wayne’s goddamn skin, its got to be **‘SHIT’** isn’t it?

“Com’er son.” scared and reluctant with his head hanging low, he approached his father. Wayne Sr. took the boy’s hand, making the boy flinch a little, before examining it on his own.

 _'It’s either the boy’s soulmate got a mouth on ‘em or they realized that he ain’t who they thought he’d be.’_ but whatever thought went on Wayne Sr.’s head, he didn’t voice it.

And that only left Wayne confused before resuming on eating his cereal.

Years had gone by and Wayne Sr.’s health gradually worsened, perhaps even more so after being screwed in court. _'The pricks, is this what they call justice?'_ If he still had enough energy to fight them off like he once did when he had the energy, he would have had them all beaten to a bloody pulp.

But old age catches up to you, gives you a different perspective of things, and the thought of fighting sounds so tiring now. Wayne however, was just like his old man, stubborn and hot-headed as all hell.

“They should‘ave done somethin' dad, this ain’t right.” his son’s anger made him more tired than he thought.

“Leave it Wayne, don’t bother. Come sit next to your dad.”

He didn’t know how much time he had left, there’s no more room for fighting, just regrets and guilt. Wayne Sr. thought it best to just spent the remaining days he had with his son.

And as he lay down on the bed, staring out the window while those damn kids next door light up fireworks like it was the fourth of July, he knew that Wayne would be alright.


	2. Robert

Robert didn’t know what the fuck he’s gonna do now that there was another baby on the way. Donna was trying to calm him the fuck down. But how can he? They had twins and now a baby girl?

“Jesus Robert will you relax, I’m the one pregnant h’re, I should be the one panickin’.” Donna rolled her eyes while rubbing her belly and the twins were around her poking and staring at their mom’s large stomach.

“Yeah, alright alright.” he said before hitting the twins after they started arguing about who’s gonna be the new baby’s playmate.

“She’s your little sista’ you dumbasses, there will be no rough housin’!” he yelled.

“Yeah, dumbass!” said Teddy.

“You’re a dumbass!” said Carl as they hit and push each other.

“Ey!” yelled his wife, “My daughter can rough house whenever she likes, I don’t want her bein’ raised like one of those picky uptown folks.” Donna grabbed a pretzel in one of the bowls and ate it before laughing. “She’s gonna be just like mommy.” 

Robert was about to argue but a word visible on her wrist stopped him. He sighed, “Fine, but no boys!”

“She can date anybody she wants!” she argued back, "If she’s gonna be just like me, she’s gonna have a lot of them comin’ after her.”

Robert swore, “Dammit Donna, you gonna just let anythin’ happen to your daughter!”

“Well how is she gonna find her fucking soulmate if she sits ‘round the house all day? She isn’t gonna be a homebody like these two.” Donna gestured the two boys still pushing and hitting each other.

“Don’t worry dad, we gonna protect her!”

“Yeah, we gonna make sure whoever they are’is gonna get punched!”

“Shut up.” he told them before taking a seat, wondering what the hell had gotten into his wife. Was it because of the baby?

“Don’t worry about it so much baby, it’s fine.” She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek, “Do you think we would be able to find each other if I was just sittin’ my ass at home like my momma told me to?"

Robert only grunted while Donna caress her first words just under his neck. “Fine, alright, she can date or whateva’. But if I ever-“

Donna kissed him before he gets a chance to finish. “That’s betta’! Ey boys go get me and ya father a drink. Same pickle juice in the jar.”

They twins quickly ran towards the refrigerator, pushing each other like it was a race. “Don’t forget the liquorice in the counta’!”

It was simple back then, when Donna was still around. There was not a day when he didn’t think of her. It’s difficult since the words tattooed on his chest was a constant reminder.

If only she fucking listened to him nothing bad would have happened and she would still be here.

Donna took care of everything Del related. Nothing had ever gone wrong with them because she’s good at that. She kept him and the boys in line while she taught her daughter everything she knew.

She was so determined to make her happy. Robert didn’t know why but he has a hunch that it was because she never had this kind of relationship with her mother, and the fact that she’s actually putting herself into it makes him love her more.

Del had hit thirteen, a year before her mother disappeared.

The day of her birthday, he remembered clearly, Donna had bought a cake and a few cases of beer for them, stole a few of those shitty cookies and made them some juice for the kids.

Robert looked back and vaguely remembered that Del had invited a friend but forgot who it was.

It was the day that Del’s soul-mark’s gonna show. Everybody was in the living room when his daughter went down the stairs and all of them were too celebratory to notice the blank look on Del’s face.

It took a moment for Donna to realise that her daughter’s wasn’t a picture of excitement.

“What’s the matter’ sweetheart?”

And the answer was on Del’s right hand. On her knuckles, it was written. **‘WHAT’.**

 _'Do you know how many fucking people say What? as a first response? What kind of dumbass soulmate does Del have?’_ Robert thought.

Donna hugged her daughter because she was unfortunate enough to have such a simple word written in such an exposed part of her body. She would get laughed at and ridiculed.

 _‘Let’s hope whoever that is ‘sfuckin’ worth it.'_ before drinking his eight bottle of beer.


	3. Del & Wayne

Wayne walked home, wiping the blood from nose before taking a bite of his…. ‘lunch’. It was Tuesday and he hadn’t forgotten that Mr. Hernandez would be knocking on their door today in order to demand this month’s rent. Again.

Every fucking month he had to see that prick and he didn’t want anything to do with his ass. So he walked, casually, slower than he usually do and breathed in Brockton.

Not that there was anything worth viewing in this dirty part of town. It was Sunday too, weather's kinda nice, a bit cold. His face kinda hurts but that’s nothing new.

At least that asshole got shit for what he did.

Wayne kept eating.

In the meantime, Del was shoving boxes of stolen cookies in her backpack while getting the hell out of the house before her father and brother got back from wherever the hell they went and started going door to door.

She made sure not to sell anywhere near Norton so she made sure to go as farthest as she possibly can, avoiding parts where her dad might be.

This isn’t what life her mom promised her but she wasn’t there anymore, she had to survive if she wanted to get the hell out of this town. Who cares if she’s gonna leave her family behind?

It’s gonna happen sooner or later anyways, like she wanted anything to do with this shit filled town.

After a few unsuccessful attempts on selling cookies, plus the unpleasant encounter she had about a person who wants to get a look of her feet. Del thought maybe it was time to head back home.

But she saw another house at the end of the street and thought again that she could get lucky and find someone hungry enough for cookies.

After taking a glance at a dude yelling profanities with a dog walking away, Del went up the front porch and knocked, then waited, opening her bag to check again which ones she had.

“WHAT?!”

“Shit-!”

Del dropped everything on the ground. “What what?” god Del hated that word, crouching she started picking up her boxes of cookies and putting it back in her bag. Guess another uninterested customer.

“I’m trying to sell you some goddamn cookies is what.”

“I’m sorry, m-my dad’s sleepin’.”

“Oh why the hell didn’t you just say that then? Shoot.”

Wayne made a move to help her but she swatted his hand away and stood up. “Anyway why the hell is your dad sleepin’ in the middle of the day anyway? He lazy?”

“No, he's got cancer.”

A pause. _‘Shit.’_ thought Del, she shrugged. “Oh can people with cancer still eat cookies or whateva’?”

“He hadn' been eatin’ much lately.” said Wayne, “What about you? You like cookies or you’re as weird as you look?” Del checked him out quickly before waiting for a response.

“I like cookies.”

Wayne tuned out whatever she was saying at that point when he glanced at her rummaging through her bag. In her right hand there was a word written **‘WHAT’** on her knuckles.

And he just stared. Stared until Del was staring back, probably expecting him to answer some question he missed while thinking whether or not this girl was his soulmate.

“So?”

Del was starting to get uncomfortable. _‘Is this guy crazy or somethin’?’_ she thought, ready to bolt out of there when Wayne glanced down at her bag again. 

_‘Is he- Oh SHIT.’_

He was staring at her soul-mark!

“Mind your own damn business!” yelled Del as she closed her bag quickly. How can she be so careless as to not wear her dollar store gloves? God she’s so stupid! Now everyone will know!!

She turn around ready to run but Wayne caught her wrist. _‘Oh this guy is crazy CRAZY!’_ Del yelled in her head.

“Wait!- I didn’ mean- I’m sorry, it’s just that-“

“I don’t give a shit!” she started kicking and twisting her arm away from his grip. “Just- Look!”

Wayne lifted his left hand and showed his knuckles. The word **‘SHIT’** was spelled out and one glance from Del all it took to calm her down.

 _‘So what? He thinks I’m his soulmate or something’?’_ she thought before pulling her wrist away from his grasp, this time Wayne had let go. His left hand still in the air showing a backwards **‘SHIT’.**

"That don’t mean nothin’. Everybody say shit when they’re surprised. How’d you know anyways? You an expert? You felt a tingly sensation or whateva’? All that romance bullcrap?”

Wayne only stared and shrugged, “I dunno. I-I just, yours' the same as mine so I thought…” Del adjusted her bag and looked at him suffer. A little more resigned, _‘Is this dude for real?’_

“Ahh… you wanna come in?” he asked, not sure of what he was supposed to do. Wayne wasn’t expecting that the girl he had a crush on for years was his soulmate, or maybe not, but it was so surreal. He didn’t expect to find her this early too. 

“You ain’t gonna do anythin’ weird right?” Del scrutinized him, she probably shouldn’t because of what happened earlier but on the other hand, she was curious.

“Weird like what?”

"Like some guy down on Tory asked me if they could see my feet.”

“I don’t want to see your feet.”

A pause as she considered her options. She really shouldn’t….

“Yeah, whateva’. It’s fine, I guess.” fuck it, she’d rather get this over with and find out if he’s legit or not. Better sure than wonder for the rest of your life.

Wayne turned around and clumsily opened the door, not looking back as he ran up the stairs.

Del sighed, _‘This is a start I guess...'_


End file.
